The purpose of the Synthetic Chemistry Facility Core is to provide consultation, custom syntheses of chemical[unreadable] compounds, and other services to SWEHSC investigators. The specific aims of the Synthetic Chemistry[unreadable] Facility Core are:[unreadable] 1. To provide consultation on problems in chemical synthesis and modification,[unreadable] 2. To provide custom chemical synthesis of unlabeled compounds;[unreadable] 3. To provide custom syntheses of stable isotope or radioisotope labeled compounds;[unreadable] 4. To assist in the purification and/or spectroscopic characterization of compounds.